captainnfandomcom-20200214-history
Videolympics
"Videolympics" is a Season 1 episode of Captain N: The Game Master. It is the fourth episode of both the season and the series. It is also Part 1 of the series' sole two-parter, and continues in "Mega Trouble For Megaland." The episode was written by Jeffrey Scott. Plot summary Mother Brain challenges the N Team to an Olympic-style competition - winner takes the throne of Videoland. Of course, Mother Brain has ulterior motives, which include gaining the Three Sacred Treasures to get unlimited power. Character appearances (Numbers indicate order of appearance.) Note * First and only appearance of the world of Punch-Out. Errors Animation * In a scene at the gym, the wall is shown lifted up again after King Hippo put it down again. * One of the posters on the gym wall says "BIG MATC". * When Mother Brain opens the chests at the end of the episode, the red chest has a blue lid and the blue chest has a red lid. * In the shot where Kid Icarus is talking to Lana, the middle part on his sandals is blue instead of skin-toned. * When Simon is talking about himself not losing, his outfit is light blue instead of dark blue. Continuity * Donkey Kong is on Mother Brain's team in this episode, but in all other episodes is as antagonistic to her and her minions as anyone else. * It's also important to note that it also depends on Donkey Kong's Mood Swings throughout the series,if he's in a really good mood such as the Season 2 Episode "Invasion of the Paper Peddlers" than he's not as antagonistic towards neither the N Team or Mother Brain. but in other episodes,if he's in a really bad Mean Spirited mood such as "The Lost City of Kongo Land" than he's very antagonistic towards both the N team and Mother Brain and her lackeys. it could be possible that in this episode that Donkey Kong was in a normal peaceful mood and mother brain was able to somehow influence him to join her Team. Logic * Mega Man gets tired while working out. How can this possibly happen? He's a robot! (And for the record, this episode cannot take place after "Happy Birthday, Megaman" in which he becomes human.) * Furthermore,for that matter,why would Mega Man even need to work out in a Human Gym anyway? as stated above,he's a robot,he has various equipment and gadgets that he can always borrow from "Dr Light" and not to mention,Mega Man can use the abilities of Defeated Robot Masters,but since this episode takes place way before "Mega Trouble in Mega Land" Megaman may not have gotten them yet. * Why would the Count need to work out in a boxing ring in the world of Punch-Out? He's a vampire, and could use his magic or summon minions to compete for him. Apparently the writers haven't done enough research on the Castlevania series. Variants and alterations None known. External Links * " " at IMDb Category:episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes animated by Dongyang Animation